Englands Birthday
by NyanCina
Summary: it's England's birthday and Alfred is determined to make it the best day ever! just a little fluffy UsUk, this is my first fanfiction and it'd be great if you read it! sorry i don't know how to make a summery...( -u-') Human names used. yaoi, don't like it don't read!
1. Wake up call

**Author's Note : Hello! this is my very fist fanfiction so please understand I'm not the best writer! my older sister **

**helped me edit my story so lot's of credit to her for helping me. I'll try and update every other day.**

**R&amp;R!**

Arthur woke to gleaming light shining through his currents, blinding him temporarily. After gaining his sight again he shuffled down stairs into his living space where he made his way to his fairly neat kitchen and prepared water for tea. Afterwards he went on with his normal daily routine. Having breakfast and reading in his library for hours to no end. When suddenly he heard a loud knock coming from his door, he scrambled to his feet to answer to door. He opened it and he met a pair of bright blue shining eyes, they sparkled when the sun had hit against them, like shining oceans on early mornings, beautiful he thought.

"Artie?" Arthur snapped out of his thoughts and put on a scowl, "what?" He spat out venomously. Alfred seemed to be unfazed by him yet again, Arthur wasn't surprised. "Well I came by to say 'Hi' to you considering it's your birthday, you know! So here I am to wish you a happy birthday!" Arthur a bit shocked and blinked dumbly, he'd completely forgot today was his birthday.

"O-oh well, thank you" he managed out he didn't really mind having him over today, he had nothing better to do, what harm would it do anyways?

Arthur stepped back, allowing Alfred to come in. When Alfred passed he noticed a fairly good sized box warped in green and yellow warping paper. "Sooo do you got any plans for your birthday Iggy?" Alfred plopped down onto Arthur's soft blue couch, Arthur sighed and sat down across from him in a matching arm chair.

"Well not exactly, I completely forgot today was my birthday...I didn't looked at the calendar all morning, I hadn't noticed the date. Oh and another thing..." Arthur's hair fell over his eyes hiding most of his expression "wh-what? What is it?" Alfred seemed sort of worried at the sudden change of mood. "Don't call my Iggy God Dammit! You know how much I hate it, don't call me Iggy! For at least today?" Arthur really hated it when he did, it reminded him of when America was young. It pained him too much.

"Alright alright!" He chuckled and put his hands up in surrender "here!" he said while putting back on a cheerful smile and then handing him the brightly wrapped box. Arthur took the box from his hands and gently began to unwrap the box, he pulled the box open and his eyes widen, inside was a T-shirt with his flags on it and underneath was a new (obviously) hand painted tea set. England picked up one of the small cups to exam noticing a small card underneath one of the plates, he pulled it out and it read: 'no worries Iggy! I'll be your hero! Happy birthday man! I came to wish you a happy birthday and who else would be better to then me? You're getting kind of old aren't you?' When he read that last part he frowned slightly but he continued to read anyways. 'Iggy I want you to know that you're really awesome and even when you're grumpy. I'll always smile and be there to try and help you smile! Okay? So happy birthday, no one should spend their birthday alone, especially not you! ~Alfred'

At the end England's face heated up a bit he look up at Alfred who was patiently waiting for Arthur to finish. Arthur Fidgeted with the ends of his sleeves a bit slightly embarrassed because he was at a loss of words "Tha-thanks... Git..." he looked away hoping to hide his slight blush, why was he blushing? Don't act like a love struck school girl Arthur! Pull yourself together!

"Haha your welcome Artie!" He jumped forward warping Arthur in a tight hug, "wha-Alfred? Wh-what are doing?!" He stuttered, his blush darkened and traveled to his ears. Alfred smiled and happily said "hugging you! Everyone needs a hug on their birthday!" He let go and his smiled disappeared and he was looking at Arthur puzzled, "Arthur, are you okay? Your face is really red, do you have a fever or something?"

Arthur shook his head quickly "no I'm fine really!"

Alfred frowned "Well. Okay..." he didn't seem convinced "I know I'll make you some tea!"

Arthur watched as he ran into the kitchen, shortly after Alfred's voice called out to him "umm igg-I mean Arthur! How do you, Uh... Make tea?" Arthur chuckled and set his gifts on the table next to him and stood walking into the kitchen to help Alfred.

"you just boil water then..." he continued to explain how and Alfred fallowed along making _almost_ no mistakes.

Afterwards the tea came out well enough. They went back to the living area and sat down where they had before, "So Artie, what do you want to do now?"

Arthur really wanted to go to an amusement park but wouldn't admit wanting to go to Alfred. Arthur's a calm, collected person! He didn't go to amusement parks on a whim. Besides, Arthur didn't have that kind of spending money and he couldn't ask Alfred to pay for something like that.

Alfred spoke as if he read his mind, "I know how about I take you to the amusement park, and I know you don't like these sorts of thing but it'll be fun! Plus, I'll pay and everything! We can buy corndogs and drink milk and-" As he continued to try and sell Arthur on the idea his eyes gleamed like a thousand bright suns. It weakened Arthur, he couldn't say no, but he couldn't say yes either. Arthur had a small argument in his mind when finally he had to say yes or he might disappoint Alfred. And himself of course! Mostly himself!

"Okay, but...I want y-you to pick the rides because I wouldn't know what to go on in a place

Like that and I get to pay for anything else there, okay? I don't want you wasting your money on me." He turned slightly blushing, dammit Arthur stop blushing! What is there to blush about! "Hmm…Okay! Do you want to go get ready or do you want to...just uh...go in yo' PJ's? I mean, I don't judge but I didn't think that was your style." Arthur looked down at himself and chuckled "yeah I'll get dressed" he stood up and grabbed the shirt Alfred gave him. Then quickly rushed to get ready, he changed into his new England shirt and some dark blue jeans and black boots, quickly brushed his hair and teeth and came down stairs to find Alfred laying upside down sprawled out on the couch. "So...Uh...Ya ready?" Arthur gave a small laugh and nodded then they headed out to the amusement park.

* * *

They arrived and set out to buy their tickets in. Alfred couldn't stop talking about the roller coaster there. "It's huuuugggge! And some say when it goes upside down people pass out!" he said cheerfully. Arthur cringed "Alfred hearing pass out on the ride doesn't quite make me want to ride on it" Arthur didn't like the idea of waking up in a hospital because he passed out on a roller coaster.

Alfred chuckled "No need to fear, Artie, you have a Hero here!" Arthur flashed him an angry look "its Arthur not Artie!" Alfred laughed and patted him on the back "oh come on Artie don't be a stick in the Mud!"

Arthur was about to yell back when Alfred yanked his arm and ran a different direction "Quick Artie, we need to get in line before it gets any longer!" Arthur ran along with him and they waited in line behind a couple teenagers who were excitedly jumping up and down, chattering about riding the roller coaster. It was finally they're turn and they were seated sat side by side and Arthur already had a bad feeling about going on here. The ride slowly started going up the steep track and Arthur could already feel his heart beating faster and faster, he held onto the rail as they reached the top and they slowly started moving down so slow he thought maybe I wasn't going to be so bad. He was wrong.

They sped down the track and people all around him screamed and he screamed with them wanting to get off the ride already "Alfred I don't like this anymore!" he yelled at the Younger nation but he was laughing and screaming arms in the air like a kid. "Don't worry it's almost over!" Alfred yelled back wearing a huge smile. Honestly he was surprised Alfred heard him over the roaring wind because he could hardly hear what Alfred yelled back, his smile was comforting though.

At the end Arthur could hardly feel his legs, slowly he climbed out of his seat and back onto solid ground. "Alfred, we're never doing that again…" Arthur wrapped his arms around, himself trying to regain composer. Alfred laughed and ruffled Arthur's hair "hehe, okay scaredy cat"

Arthur huffed and shot Alfred a Glare "I'm no scaredy cat! I just don't like roller coasters. Alfred laughed at his outburst "Oh come on, you have to admit you had a little fun right?" Arthur couldn't say he did, he had his eyes closed most the ride.

The next ride they went on was a log ride, that couldn't be as bad as the roller coaster could it? He sat in front of Alfred and buckled himself into the cold plastic seat. "I think you'll like this ride, Artie!" Alfred said "It's not as fast or fun but since you're scared and old I thought this would be better." Arthur shot back a glare "Alfred I'm not ol-" but before he could finish his sentence the ride began. It started much faster than the roll coaster had, it swerved and shifted down a steep waterway. Alfred had been right this one was much funner then the last one had been. Arthur laughed and screamed with the rest of the crowed.

Alfred grabbed his shoulder with one hand and with the other made a peace sign and smiled. At first he hadn't known what he was doing when suddenly there was a flash of white light. Then he realized he was posing for the photo. The ride stopped in front a large screen that showed all their pictures. When it came to theirs it showed Alfred's arm around Arthur and his other hand making a peace sign and he wore a cheesy smile. Arthurs face looked surprised and slightly confused, but let's not mention the light coloring on his cheeks.

Alfred refused to let Arthur buy since it was his birthday and paid for the photo himself. When they made it out of the throng of people swarming to get their photo they quietly made their way to the nearest food stand where America ordered a bunch hamburgers. They sat at an empty table and America began eating "So did you have fun this time artie?" Alfred said with a mouth full of food. "Don't talk with your mouthful! And yes, I supposed I did." England fixed his gaze onto something over Alfred's shoulder, making the American follow his gaze. Arthur was looking at the ferries wheels. An evil smile pulled at Alfred's lips "_so that's why Arthur came so willing, the ferries wheal". _

Alfred quickly shoved the rest of his food in his mouth and jumped from his seat. His sudden movements startled Arthur out of his thoughts and made him drop his hamburger. He had barely taken a bite out of it. Arthur was about to ask what Alfred was doing but he was cut off by Alfred taking his wrist pulling him to his feet while declaring "to the ferries wheal!"


	2. Amusement park

**Helloooo~ second chapter! hehe i said i'd update within like..two days and i feel bad because it's been waaay longer then that and i am really sorry!**

**but yeah..i don't own hetailia...um, yeah enjoy?**

America had dragged England to the back of the Ferries weal line and smiled as they waited for they're turn.

Their turn came and they seated themselves in their carts buckling themselves in and America excitedly waited for the ride to start.

"So artie, have you been having fun so far?" England glared at him but softened as the ride began slowly turning. "Yes I have," he said with a sigh. "Though I'm confused. Why'd you pick the ferries weal to go on? I thought you liked more exciting, faster rides."

America looked at England his smile failing to leave his face. "Well I just guessed you wanted to go on it, and I do but this one's nice and slow and its fun to look down on all the small people!" he said as he looked out the small opening in the cart.

"Well you guessed right, this is my favorite ride." America chuckled and looked back at England.

"Is it you're favorite because you're too old to like fast, fun rides?" England shot him a deadly look and crossed his arms. "I'm not old git! I just like this ride so much because I'm able to just look out and watch the beautiful scenery." He looked out the carts other opening watching as they rose higher.

The cotton candy clouds puffed the sky perfectly, the sun shone off the river making it shine like a million diamonds, the grassy hills looked so soft and gentle. The trees swayed slowly in the soft warm breeze, birds flew off in the distance.

The whole scene was breathtaking.

"Do you see now why I like the ferries weal so much America?" America nodded watching the sky as they descended to the ground.

* * *

When they left the ride America decided they'd go on to carousal next.

They arrived at the back of a surprisingly long line and waited for their turn.

The line was mostly filled children, families, and couples.

England watched every seat waiting for one that he'd want to ride on, then he spotted it, a white unicorn with purple hair and a rainbow horn.

Poorly made unicorn really but it was better than riding a blue fish or a pink horse. The unicorn was really one of the best seats on there, well better than a silly knight's horse.

"That one." Said England pointing at the unicorn.

"You…" and looked to his friends gaze and began chuckling. "Want to go… on the unicorn?" England nodded as they proceeded to the front of the line.

"Isn't that… A little girly?" America said while trying to hide his laughter. England glared at him moving forward again. "It's better than riding a pink horse." America couldn't deny that, but really? A unicorn?

"Whatever dude it's your birthday pick what you want." America said while raising his hands in surrender.

England childishly stuck his tongue out at America and took another step forward.

They'd came to the front of the line and America decided he'd ride the knight's horse next to the unicorn.

America climbed up on the horse only to see England having trouble with climbing onto his unicorn.

"Need any help Iggy?" England shot another deadly glare at America and continued to try climbing up the horse, "course not I'm not a child I can get up myself wanker!"

America chuckled while watching him struggle and hopped off his horse and helped England on to his horse even though he kept shouting.

"I didn't need your bloody help idiot." England said as the ride began moving.

"Yeah. You did." England continued to protest on not needing his help and America just smiled enjoying the ride.

After the ride stopped they got off the ride England had been pouting the whole time after being ignored.

"I really didn't need your bloody help."

"Yeah whatever England." America said sitting down at an empty table and England joined him.

England turned away from America sighing. "Well thank you anyways git…" England said quietly.

America looked at England he hadn't really heard what he said. "What was that Artie?"

"I said thanks…" he said a bit louder but America decided he wanted to hear him say that one more time, just to get on his nerves.

"I-I said thank you idiot! How many times do I have to say it!?" America smiled. That was better, "Your welcome Artie!" they sat in silence while America thought of where to go next.

America thought for a long while and now he had it. "Bumper carts." England shook his head. "No." America's smile fell. "Why?" America said.

"Because I don't want to! I'll get tossed around too much." America made his puppy face and gave pleading eyes. "But Artie I want to go! Please! It'll be really fun dude!" England shook his head again "No America I don't like bumper carts." America poked England's face. "Why." England swatted his hand away getting irritated. "B-because I just don't okay!"

America crossed his arms. "Have you ever gone on bumper carts?" He said raising his eyebrow.

England's face heated up a bit. "Well… No but I just won't like them!"

America stood taking England's Wrist and dragged him to towards the direction of the Bumper cart area.

"America no! I don't want to go, come on stop!"

America stopped and looked England straight in the eyes. "You've never had fun until you've ridden in bumper carts…" _And here I thought America was going to be serious…_ England thought.

He sighed but fallowed along with America. He couldn't really escape his strong grip anyways.

* * *

There was no line here they looked like the first ones there in a while, didn't matter. At least they'd be able to get on faster, they wouldn't have to worry about bumping into anyone else either.

America's face looked excited, determined, happy and mischievous all at the same time.

England seated himself while reading over the small instructions next to the wheel.

America smiled evilly. "Ready?" England looked up and before he could answer him to say no, America had already charged at him and rammed into him.

"America!" England yelled and held onto the wheel for dear life as the cart spun out of control.

He gained control and steady his cart in time to move out of the way of America dashing at him.

America ended up smacking into the wall. England laughed and launched his cart at the others.

America's flew back spinning but America quickly gained control and came back with more charges.

They bumped back and forth until they were told their time was up. In the end America had gotten the last bump.

"Did you have Fun Artie?" America spun around on his heels smiling still, didn't smiling so much ever hurt his cheeks?

"Well one, my name is not 'Artie' and two, I guess some..."

_England's always so in denial. _America smiled and took his friends hand. "Let's got get ice cream!" America began running towards an Ice cream still dragging England behind, once again.

* * *

America stopped in front of an ice cream stall and ordered them their ice cream. "America I can pay for my own ice cream." England said.

America shoved England's hand away from the counter. "No way! It's your birthday so I get to pay for everything today, got that!" America handed the lady the money and took the ice creams and sat down at another empty table.

"It's just my treat okay Iggy." England glared at him but sighed in defeat. There was no point to fight with America about his name, or the ice cream,

He knew he'd never win.

America handed England his ice cream and continued licking his own.

"Well fine thanks America, but next thing you buy just let me pay so I don't feel bad about making you pay for everything." America rolled his eyes. "Not happening England!" He said while playfully hitting his shoulder. England sighed, he really couldn't ever win could he?

* * *

They'd finished both their cones and America was already taking him to another ride.

"So where are we going now Alfred?" England asked as he was once again being dragged by his wrist,

"We're going to scary rollercoaster." England stopped in his tracks trying to stop America from walking any further. "No, not another roller coaster America."

America continued to drag the protesting Brit until they reached the line.

"Alfred no! I hate rollercoaster's don't put me on another one please!" England looked up at a sign where the name of the ride was. It said: _Ghost's death ride._

Typical America would want to go on a cheesy scary ghost ride.

_It couldn't be that bad right? It's be a lot slower since it's some kind of kitty ride wouldn't it?_

_It is a kitty ride right? _

America pulled the large bar over them and buckled himself in.

"England this ride is really scary you can totally tell by all the creepy ghosts dude, but it's okay because hero America is here! So if you get scared remember I'm here okay!" England laughed because he knew America would be the only real scared one.

The ride started and already America was holding the edge of England's sleeve as they rose higher on the track.

A pretend ghost popped out And America Screamed like a little girl and punched the prop breaking it in half, opps, hopefully they wouldn't notice that. "America be more god damn carful!" England shouted.

The ride moved to the next part of the ride and the whole place was dark. Then suddenly a big clown face appeared with red glowing eyes and a huge open smile. The coaster rode down the tracks into its mouth and it led down into a dim lit tunnel where there where cheesy vampire props and ghost noises.

America was screaming to get off the ride now.

"America clam down it's all fake!" England tried calming him but America only shook his head screaming more.

"No man! This is all so scary I can't stop I want to get off!" England sighed, nothing would get through to him now. He'd have to listen to screaming America until he got off the ride.

* * *

The ride had finally came to its stop after what felt like forever.

America practically jumped out of his seat and England climbed out his seat calmly and fallowed after America who was sitting at a small table.

"I thought you were supposed to be a hero?" America stiffened but gave him his 'hero' smile. "I am a hero!" England scoffed. "So much of a hero you are America, you screamed and cried like a child because you scared of a pretend ghost." America stuck his tongue out at England. "Well every hero has a weakness right? So mines ghosts." He kinda had a point. "Well whatever." England placed his chin in his hand staring off into the distance.

America was currently thinking of what ride would be best to go on next.

England was kinda tried though, hopefully America would be thinking for a while.

* * *

America had finally found out what ride would be good to go on next! "England I got it-…"

America smiled softly, _England had fallen asleep already?_ _Jeez he must be tired. _America stood from his chair, shaking his friend awake. "Asleep already old man?" England sleepily blinked at America.

"Shut up, you would be to," He yawned. "If you were dragged around an amusement park all morning." He stood slowly trying to keep his balance. America helped his sleepy friend out of his seat and began dragging him somewhere else.

"Where are we going now?" England asked while rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

America smiled. "You'll see." England didn't really feel like asking more he was still tired.

To his luck America was walking, unlike the others times.

They came to the back of the longest line there was yet. The ride was called: _the dropper. _Whoever named the ride hadn't had much creativity with naming.

The seats rose high on a tall track then dropped, almost like the ride lost its control and broke down dropping the people to their deaths.

But it would stop right before it'd hit the ground and repeat that about three more times.

America looked at England evilly. "This should wake you up better…" England didn't like the way this ride looked anymore.

**Thank you so much for reading! i will try and update faster but I'm slow sorry...hehehe.**

**anyways uh yeah next chapter will be here soon hopefully!**


	3. Surprises

**Oh gosh I haven't updated this in months. (I feel really bad because I had said I'd update it really soon and it's been like three months...)**

**I tried really hard to make sure that there'd be no mistakes in it,**

**but I'm pretty sure that there may be one or two (Maybe hundreds) in it.**

**I hope you enjoy this chapter! **

****I don't own Hetalia****

**Enjoy~~**

England stared up at the looming ride in front of him, and took a deep intake of breath. 'This is supposed to be fun, right? Yes, it was, it will be fun!' England thought with the face of determination. England had been having tons of fun the whole time they'd been there, but felt he hadn't really showed it. So England was going to have lots of fun on this ride, he'd laugh, and smile, and do all that happy stuff! He thought with a grin.

England moved along with the line, and kept his eyes glued to the ride, he wanted to know what to expect when it came to his and America's turn. America glanced back at England and smiled. England looked too focused on the ride in front of them, that he'd barely noticed the few times he'd bumped into America while moving forward in the line. America snickered, and showed the amusement park employee his and England's free ride pass bracelets.

America and England took their seats and sat side by side. America grinned as he pulled the safety bar over his head and locked it into place. England pulled his down too but hesitated when he locked it. England's smile fell into a nervous frown. "These seats, are they really… uh, safe?" England asked and pulled up on his locked safety bar to make sure it was indeed locked. America rolled his eyes at England and nodded. "Of course they're safe Iggy!" America said with a smile. England frowned and furrowed his eyebrows at America. "I thought I'd asked you not to call me Iggy." England said aggravated.

America sighed and shrugged. "But I can't help but call you Iggy, Artie." America said with a sly smile. England shot daggers at America, and would've brought out their conversation more, if it wasn't for the sudden rising of the ride. The annoyance in England's eyes disappeared in a matter of seconds, and was replaced with a look of a scared child that was left alone in the dark.

"Hey wait, I'm not sure I want to do this anymore." England said. All of his determination and confidence drained from him in a matter of seconds. America chuckled and patted England's hand with his own. "Dude chill out, everything'll be cool- oh look dude we're already almost at the top!" America said with an eager smile. England did what he told himself not to do, and looked down.

England went pale as the ride came to a sudden stop at the top. "Here we go-" America had yelled but it was quickly drowned out by other peoples screams. England forced a smile as he screamed and plummeted to the ground.

'This is what fun is right?! Plummeting to the ground from a fifty five high track is fun… Right?' England thought as it finally reached the bottom, which it then eased down, then began rising again for the next three rounds. England realized he was clinging very tightly to the bars, and that his shoulders felt slightly sore from hitting the safety bar when he'd dropped. America on the other hand was laughing obnoxiously and breathing heavily.

"That was awesome right Artie!" America said with a large happy smile, then turned to look at England, who was frozen in his seat.

"Hey whoa, Artie you alright?" America asked and patted England on the shoulder. England flinched at America's touch and whipped his head around to look at America. "That was- that was horrifically wonderful." England said in a breathy voice. America chuckled and nodded in approval. "I told 'ya everything would be cool!" America said with a grin.

England wasn't able to reply since again, the ride dropped, but this time in mid fall, the ride went back up to the top. And dropped them again. England had cursed when the ride abruptly stopped to lift them before dropping them again, and America had laughed at that. The ride again eased to the bottom, and England was smiling, but still held quite tightly to the safety bar.

"Artie are you scared or something? You're gonna break that poor safety bar if you hold it any tighter man." America said teasingly. England loosened his grip on the safety bar. "Oh, my bad, S-Sorry…" England muttered as he watched the ground get pulled away from him. America frowned.

He wasn't supposed to apologize! America thought with a silent sigh.

"H-Here," America said while extending his hand towards England, his face dusted pink. "Y-You can hold my hand if- if you uh, want to…" America said and turned away from England.

England blushed, but with a shaky hand, he grabbed America's hand, and just as he did so, the seats again, dropped.

England screamed very loudly, and America was laughing and yelling the whole way down. England squeezed America's hand, and America unknowingly, had squeezed it back. England was laughing when he reached the bottom, and had loosened his grip on America's hand. England felt safer holding America's hand, he felt that he could have fun on the ride without needing to be scared when they dropped.

The ride again began raising, and England was excited for their last round, the last drop as he'd seen while in line, was the best. America smiled as he held onto England's hand, it was warm and had tightened a little when the ride had risen.

The seats hit the top, and England took a deep intake of breath. The ride dropped, then stopped midway, and went up and down before it hit the top again and dropped them. England watched the world blur pass him and he laughed and practically suffocated America's hand. America and screaming "Yeah's!" and "Woo's!" the whole time, plus had screamed a few times when they dropped their finale drop.

Finally the ride had come to its stop, and eased to the bottom. The safety bars raised, and everyone began leaving their seats. England and America both had trouble walking after going on that ride, but they chuckled and teased each other once they got to a bench.

"Dude you totally killed my hand, it's all purple and suffocated." America said and brought his hand up in front of England's and shook it. England laughed and pushed America's hand out of his face and pointed a finger at America. "Well I felt you squeeze my hand back when we dropped so you were obviously scared to." England said and America gave England a playful smile. "Are you admitting to being scared then? Huh Iggy were you scared of a small little dropper ride?" America said and prodded at England's cheek.

"I wasn't really all that scared!" England protested. "Oh really?" America said as England swatted his hand away from his face again. "Then would you like to go on it again-" America was interrupted. "Not in a million years!" England shouted and America laughed. "Fine dude whatever." America said and stood from the bench.

"Alright come on Artie, we're going on the twister!" America declared and pulled England off of the bench. "What's the twister?" England asked and followed close behind America. "You'll se-" Again England interrupted. "No, you tell me this time America I'm done with surprises." England said and America sighed. "You need to learn how to not interrupt Artie." America said and shook his head.

"It's still gonna be a surprise because birthdays are supposed to be full of surprises." America said and continued to drag England through the crowds of people. England let out a sigh but continued to follow America, he would just have to hope that this ride wouldn't be another rollercoaster.

But it seemed England had hoped to soon, because America and England came up to a long line of people that led to a large, winding, twisty rollercoaster called as America had said before, the Twister. England began walking the other direction but America pulled him back in line. "England I know you said you didn't want to go on any other roller coasters, but this one is really fun and I think you'll like it!" America said with a large grin. England scowled, and again began walking the other direction again.

"Come on Iggy! Please! I promise you'll have lots of fun and if you need I can hold your hand again." America said and pulled England back in line again. England flushed slightly. "I don't need to-" England stop speaking for a moment. He didn't know why he'd stop speaking, but if he went on the rollercoaster with America, he could hold his hand again. Wait but England didn't want to hold America's hand! Right?

England sulked back into line and crossed his arms angrily as they moved forward. "I don't need to hold your hand idiot." England said and America put his arms on England's head. "No. But," America grinned mischievously. "You want to." America finished and England's face burned red.

"I-I do not!" England sputtered and turned his face away from America hoping to hide his crimson red face. America chuckled, and hid his slightly flushed face away from England. Then showed the amusement park attendant his bracelet. Then walked England up to the rollercoasters seats. "Wait I just remember I forgot to feed uni before we left! Guess we need to go back home and forget about going on this terrifying looking thing!" England said hoping America would let him leave. But America pushed England into a seat and scooted into the seat next to England.

"Unicorns don't exist England. Now buckle up because the ride is starting soon!" America said and pulled his safety bar down and buckled himself into his seat. England quickly did the same and prayed this wouldn't be as bad as the first rollercoaster.

England waited anxiously in his seat while the park attendant made sure all their seats were secure. Then once that had been finished the seats began to move forward on the track. England went to grasp onto the safety bars but America took his hand in his own. "The safety bars won't really make you feel safe." America said not looking at England. England flushed again as he glanced down at his and America's hand. England's gaze quickly looked ahead of him as the coaster began moving upward higher onto the track.

It was going pretty slow and smoothly, and didn't seem to be so scary, at first.

Then it turned the corner, and bolted down, England screamed and heard America scream along with him, and many other people too. The zoomed down a twisty track that swung them side to side, and up a track the looped and hung them upside down for what felt like forever but was really only five seconds. Then it again dashed down the tracks and they went up an even higher hill. England looked down below him, and wanted to scream again. They were so high up, the people looked like ants from where he was. England swallowed and went to looking ahead of him again.

Which was a bad idea since the fell down the track again. This time with more speed and England's hair whipped behind him, and his hand held tightly onto America's. America was holding England's hand tightly too, but didn't seem to be as scared as England was. The coaster looped two times and turned them sideways, and round and round and England wasn't quite sure which direction they were going anymore.

It went up what was hopefully the last time, but also felt like was actually the tallest hill there. It was steep, and took a significantly long time to reach the top. It flied down the track and sent chills throughout England's whole body, his hand being the only thing warm. America screamed loudly and obnoxiously. But England was able to stay quiet this time, he wasn't able to scream really. It seemed that he was in a terrified shock. He stared straight in front of him and was as stiff as a board. The coaster came to its end and slowed to the front of the track again. America went to unbuckle himself and pull his safety bar off.

But England's hand was stopping him. "Yo, Iggy I got to unbuckle now, time to let go." America said and shook their hands a bit. England didn't reply and still stared straight in front of him in his shocked state. "I-Iggy?" America waved his hand in front of England's face but still got no response. America had to pry his hand out of England's grasp to unbuckle himself. And had to help England out of his seat.

"Dude I'm starting to freak out, are you alright?" America asked as he pulled England out the exit line. England blinked a few times and shook his head. "Wha- I'm sorry what's going on?" England asked and looked at America. America's worry melted into a smiled and shook his head. "It's nothing, you just spaced out or something." America said and pulled England along through the crowds. "Did I really?" England asked as he followed America. America nodded, and realized he was still dragging England by his hand. America's cheeks flushed slightly but he made sure that England wouldn't be able to see. Truth was America was extremely happy and embarrassed to be holding England's hand, and to be even asking him if he wanted to hold his hand.

Though England hadn't seemed to notice America's flushed faces throughout their day, America sure did.

America was thinking for which ride to go on next that he hadn't realized that he was about to clash with someone. "America you idiot watch out!" Were the only words America was able to hear before he clashed into a boy that didn't seem to be much older than America himself, which he wasn't.

"America?" Prussia said as he helped Canada to his feet. "Mattie? Prussia?" America said and looked at the two in front of him. "O-Oh what a surprise!" Canada said cheerfully and clapped his hands together. "What are you two doing here?" America asked. "I could be asking you the s-same thing Alfred, I thought you s-said that you were sick?" Canada said and placed his hands on his hips. America flushed slightly, mostly because he didn't want anyone to know America was taking England out somewhere on his birthday. "Y-You can't answer a question w-with another question Matt!" America said and pointed an accusing finger at Canada.

Canada chuckled and nodded. "Yeah your right. Well, to uh- answer your question, me a-and Prussia are on a date." Canada said with an embarrassed happy smile. America made a gagging face at the two. "Ewww! Gross, relationship stuff!" America said and Prussia smirked. "You just think it's gross because you've never been in a relationship." Prussia said and America frowned. "I have to!" America said angrily.

"Oh yeah? With who? Your pillow?" Prussia said cockily. America fumed and blushed. "No! I've had relationships with p-plenty of people!" America protested. "Oh yeah!" Prussia said and seemed to only wanting to push America's buttons. Again. "Like, heh like one with the eyebrows here? Is that it, you two are on a secret date!" Prussia said with a chuckle and England flushed.

"We are not in a relationship!" England said his face burning red. "L-Like that would happen! We're n-not gay or a-anything like pfffff! That!" America said his face burning red too. "I think your faces say otherwise!" Prussia teased. "We're not!" America shouted.

Canada tugged on England's sleeve. "Hey um, A-Arthur, do you want to g-go talk at one of the benches?" Canada asked and England nodded. "Anything to get out of this conversation…" England mumbled. Canada and England sat down at the bench where did couldn't hear the other two arguing. "So you know why m-me and Gil are here. So w-why are you and America actually here? I-If you don't mind me a-asking!" Canada asked.

"America wanted to take me out to the amusement park for-" England was interrupted by and excited Canadian. "Your b-birthday right!" Canada said and England nodded. "Yeah, you remembered." England chuckled. "Well of co-course I did!" Canada said with a grin.

"So w-which uh, rides did you t-wo go on this far?" Canada asked. "Oh, we've went on…" England and Canada causally talked about their day so far, and made jokes about how both America and Prussia were so alike.

"Prussia took you on that horrid rollercoaster first too? Does that mean you had come here before me and America?" England asked. Canada nodded. "Gil w-wanted to take me really e-early so we could be some of the first p-people on the rides." Canada said with a grin.

"So w-which ride was the b-best so far?" Canada asked and England thought for a moment.

"Perhaps that dropper one. Quite horrifying, I wouldn't ever go on it ever again. But I'd have to say that one was the funniest so far." England said with a nod of approval. "That one of m-my favorites!" Canada said.

Canada laughed, and England laughed with him, and suddenly an angry American came marching up to their bench.

"England we're gonna go on a BETTER RIDE THAN ANY OF THE OTHER RIDES THAT PRUSSIA'S GONE ON!" America shouted behind his shoulder to the frustrated Prussian behind him. America took England's wrist and pulled him from the bench. "Come on England." America said angrily. England looked from America to Canada as he got dragged away. "Uh well- Goodbye Canada! Have um, fun!" England called back to Canada who was also being pulled to his feet. "You t-to England! Ha-Happy birthday!" Canada shouted back to him and Prussia pulled him away too.

"America what was that about?" England asked angrily. And America turned to look at England. "What do you mean? What was what about?" America grinned even wider. "What just happened between you and Prussia that made you two so angry?" England asked.

America continued to smile widely. "What do you mean England? I'm not angry!" America said with a loud and forced laugh. England frowned and crossed his arms. "America I've known you your whole life, I think I'd know when you're angry and lying about it." England said and America's smile faulted slightly.

"It was nothing alright, I'll talk about it later. We're having fun and I don't wanna dampen the mood 'ya know!" America said this time with a genuine smile.

England stared at America for a moment before nodding. "Alright whatever," England said and sighed. "Take me on another ride before I get bored and fall asleep again." England demanded and America straightened up. "Alright! Come with me!" America said with a smile and began walking through the crowds of people. England had a tough time to keep up, but he'd managed. England found America waiting at the back of a short line with his arms crossed. "What took you so long?!" America asked annoyed. "What took me so long?! Really?!" England marched up next to America. "If you hadn't run off so quickly I might've been able to keep up. But you had barely given me chance to catch my breath." England said and crossed his arms too.

"It's not my fault that you're so much shorter than me!" America said and threw his arms up in exasperation. England's face went red with anger. "W-well- At le-least- Fuck you okay!" England shouted angrily. England hadn't quite noticed he'd been moving forward in the line and that they'd nearly reached the front.

England almost panicked since he hadn't seen how the ride worked yet, or even see what it even looked like. England looked at the ended ride as people began jumping out from their seats, and it looked quite pleasant really. It looked like a giant spider, its face looked highly detailed, and there were eight legs that held each two seats. It looked as if it'd just spin around, that wouldn't be too bad right? England thought.

America flashed his bracelet to the park employee, and him and England both went to their seats.

They climbed up into their seats and buckled themselves in. Then a small bar came to press against their chest. Pairs of people got seated and after a few minutes, everyone had become seated, and America was quite excited for the ride to start. And that scared England, he knew that if America was excited that it meant it would most likely be some crazy ride that he'd never want to go on ever again. Which it didn't seem like one, _yet._

It spun slowly, and gradually began to gain speed. Suddenly the seats on the spider's legs began to spin the other direction that the rest of the ride was spinning, and that was extremely disorienting and England hadn't like that one bit. The legs raised slowly, and began to turn upside down. England clutched tightly to America's arm, fearing he'd fall right from his seat. But he didn't, the seats turned all different directions and England found himself screaming at some points. Still screaming, England had laughed and kinda liked the ride, even with how crazy it was, it was fun.

And England wouldn't mind having to go on it again.

The seats stopped flipping them around and clicked back to the spider legs. The ride slowed down and gently began to fall back to the ground. It was a short ride, but England hadn't mind, in his mind the shorter the better.

England found himself still clinging to America and quickly let go flushing. "L-Let's get going!" England chimed and unbuckled his seat belt and pushed the unlocked safety bar away from him, and hopped onto the ground. America closely following behind him.

"Yo Iggy, let's go get something to eat, I'm starving!" America said and dragged England through the exit line. "You ate less than two hours ago!" England exclaimed.

"Yeah I know, but you didn't. If I remember correctly I had dragged you to the Ferris wheel, and you weren't able to eat. That means you missed both breakfast and early lunch." America said. England rolled his eyes. "Alright fine we can get something to eat, but I get to pick what we eat this time." England said and made America lead the way to the nearest food stand.

When they'd gotten there England had ordered a ham sandwich and America got a burger. England began pulling his wallet out from his back pocket and America glared at him. "What are doing?" America hissed as he pulled his wallet. "I told you I'm paying for everything." America said and England sighed.

"America if you pay for everything you'll go broke, just let me help pay for at least my meal. Really it won't kill me to pay for some food." England and said America shook his head, and passed the cashier some money. "Totally not happening dude." America said and handed England his sandwich. "Now come on let's go find a table." America said and England's followed him to an empty table that was covered in starches and people's names carved into it.

England read over some of the words and names on the table as he ate, and laughed at some of the crudely drawn hearts, where couples had carved their names into it. America was just enjoying his burger, when he'd so suddenly notice how bright and happy England's eyes had looked. They were bright and green something swam in his eyes, but what was it? Happiness? Enjoyment? America couldn't quite figure it out, but he was happy to see England looked so happy. America then suddenly realized England was talking to him with a slightly pink dusted face.

"W-Why the bloody hell are staring at me f-for!?" England shouted and America's face instantly burned red. "I uh- It was just- Hey you want some water? I want some water, I'll be back okay!? I'll bring you some tea back or something!" America said as he quickly sprung to his feet and ran to go buy some water and tea.

_England stared after America as he trotted off, and felt his face become even redder._

'_Why the hell was staring at me like that for?! With the stupid grin on his face! Had there been something on my face? Is my hair messy?! What was with that smile too! What was so comical to make him smile at my face to goofily?... Gosh I think I may be over thinking this, he probably just spaced out or something. But then why'd he run off so suddenly? Oh gosh I just don't know…' _England's mind filled with questions that didn't have answers. England groaned and laid his face on the table and placed his hands atop his head.

'_Why is America acting so strange lately?'_ Was England's last question before his mind filled with possible answers for them all.


End file.
